Cordelia Sanderson
Cordelia is the Princess of Linfea and member of the Fairix Circle. She is a graduate from Alfea college for Fairies. Cordelia is the Fairy of Nature and Rocks and is one of the few fairies that can change into all their previous forms, this skill is shared with Amelia, Bliss and Laura of The Fairix Circle aswell as Kyle Greendale. Personality Cordelia is happy thinker and always looking on the possitive side of things, she is the Peace keeper/maker of the group, as she stops fights between her best Friends, Clara and Thomas. However, she is known to get into fights with Laura and Bliss has to result to ending it. Series Background Cordelia grew up on Linfea (the twin planet of Lynphea) and went to Alfea, where she met Thomas and Amelia. She wanted to be Fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars like thomas is, but had to make peace with being the Fairy of Nature and Rocks. Season 3 Coming Soon.. Season 4 Coming Soon... Season 5 Coming Soon... Season 6 Coming Soon... Season 7 Coming Soon... Powers Fairix *Flower Power *Roots of Winx Charmix *Roots of Charmix *Ivy Storm *Razor Leaf Enchantix *Roots of Enchantix *Giant Ivy *Leaf Blade *Rock Storm Believix *Roots of Believix *Breath of Nature *Autumn Wind *Nature's Burst *Flower River *Vortex of Leaves *Hand of Earth Sophix *Pure Nature *Roots of Sophix Lovix *Icy Vines *Roots of Lovix Aquatix *Sap Shots *Roots of Aquatix Harmonix *Roots of Harmonix *Nature's Bloom *Full blast of Nature *Rock Blast Sirenix *Stone Kick *Roots of Sirenix *Hand of Linfia Specialix *Roots of Specialix *Special Vines *Petal Blizzard *Leaf River (Convergence with Laura) *Singing Weeds (Convergence with Amelia) Asiprix *Roots of Aspirix *Vortex of Leaves *Aspiring Spell *Ultimate Nature (Convergence with Hayley) *Igniting Bark (Covergence with April) Realmix *Roots of Realmix *Lifea SoulBlast (Convergence with Hayley) *Golden Rocks (Covergence with Clara) *Call of the Heart of Linfea *Hand of Linfea *Penultimate Nature Appearance Civillian Her civillian outfit is a pink jumper with a green flower in the middle, and a blue skirt, with pink boots. Winx Her winx is a light green top and a leaf shape dark green skirt with brown boots and pink wings. Charmix Her Charmix is just her Winx outfit with a heart pin on her chest and a rose side bag. Enchantix Her Enchantix is a red and green dress and 4 large wings, each have different shades of green. Believix She gets her tiara back and her hair is just let down, her dress is colourful with pinks and green, with very light green boots. Sophix TBA Lovix TBA Aquatix TBA Harmonix TBA Sirenix TBA Specialix TBA Aspirix TBA Realmix TBA Trivia *She has an older sister called Hayley and an older brother; Leander Jr. *Even though she is the fairy of nature and rocks, she hardly has any rock spells *Being the youngest of the Linfean royal line, Cordelia will be last to inherit the Griffen Essence, as her sister is the current possesser *Even though Cordelia reached Realmix, she was cursed by Emily to transform into her Sirenix form when she tries to transform into her Realmix, and thus becomes the Sirenix-Fairy of Linfea Gallery Cordelia Civillian.png|Junior Civillion 2. Cordelia Senior.png|Senior Civillian 2.5. Cordelia Fairix.png|Fairix Form Cordelia Enchantix.png|Enchantix Form Cordelia Believix.png|Believix Form 5. Cordelia Sophix.png|Sophix Form 6. Cordelia Lovix.png|Lovix form 8. Cordelia Aquatix.png|Aquatix Form 8. Cordelia Harmonix.png|Harmonix Form Cordelia Sirenix.png|Sirenix Form Cordelia Sirenix Infinite Ocean.png|Infinite Ocean Form 12. Cordelia Specialix.png|Specialix Form 13. Cordelia Aspirix.png|Aspirix Form 14. Cordelia Realmix.png|Realmix Form Lemney, Selkie of Leaves.png Cordelia's Sirenix Guardian.png|Cordelia's Guardian of Sirenix Cordelia's Ball Gown.png|Ball Gown Videos Category:Fairix Category:Altwiggys Category:Fan made fairy Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Characters